


Coffee Date

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotionally Distant Parents, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Meeting the person your son's dating can be nerve wracking.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	Coffee Date

Mrs. Argentum and her husband aren't home a lot.

But she knows that Prompto is seeing someone.

He's always on his phone, and she knows that he's rather shy. But every time his phone dings, he'll rush for it and smiles as soon as he sees whatever's on the screen. There was a night where he stayed up late talking on the phone with someone.

He keeps getting presents; she sees the new Chocobo charm that adorns his cellphone. Once a Chocobo plushie in the mail, she remembers how Prompto's eyes lit up when he opened the packaged. A deluxe version of King's Knight was sent to the household two weeks later.

School gets out at three, but he comes home three hours later. Once she saw a car, black and expensive, drop him off. He'll walk in the door with a goofy smile and cheeks tinted pink.

She has nothing against him dating, of course. As long as it didn't negatively affect his schoolwork, she's okay with him seeing someone.

\----  
"Hey, mom?" Prompto enters the kitchen.

She needs to finish this thesis so she can't look up from her computer, "Hmmm?"

"I started-," he pauses to take a breathe, "I'm dating someone."

She nods, still typing, "Mhmm."

Prompto shuffles a bit then says, "I was wondering if you and dad wanted to meet him."

"Your father is going to be out for the next two weeks. And I have a conference next month that I must prepare for."

"Oh."

"A quick chat over coffee would be fine. This Friday."

"Oh, great. I'll tell let him know!"

He runs out of the room, giddy.

She continues to type.

\----  
She sets three cups of coffee on the kitchen table. Just ten minutes should be enough to satisfy her son, and then back to work.

knock knock knock

There's the signal, she heads for the front door, ready to get this over and done with.

She opens the door.

She nearly passes out.

Standing next to her smiling son, an arm around his waist, is a prince.

The prince of Lucis.

Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Face blank and stance straight, his eyes, a deep red, bore into her.

"Mom," Prompto says, breaking her out of her stupor. "This is Noct."

"Y-yes." She stammers and holds out a hand to shake, "It's a pleasure."

The prince takes her hand into his own and shakes it.

His grip is strong.

She steps out the way of the doorway, "please come in."

\----

The prince sips his coffee while Prompto sits next to him, talking a mile a minute.

The pair sit across from her, giving her a chance to see how they contrast each other.

His attire, while neat and most likely expensive, was pure black without a single light shade. Her son in a simple bright yellow hoodie.

He remains quiet while Prompto talks, only nodding and giving one-worded answers whenever asked a question. Her son, however, is jumping from one topic to the next.

They are very different, it's quite a shock that they're dating.

"-and that's how we met!" Prompto suddenly says.

Oh, she wasn't paying attention. 

She quickly nods, "I see. It's nice to finally meet the person who's been spoiling my son."

"Oh, yeah," Prompto blushes while scratching the back of his head. "You don't have to keep giving me stuff, Noct."

The prince lifts his mug to face, "you deserve it."

Prompto's blush deepens while the prince finishes off his cup.

"Another cup, your majesty?" She asks.

He nods.

\----  
"Mom, I'm gonna walk Noct to his car."

"Alright," she says with a nod. "It was nice meeting you, Prince Noctis."

The prince nods in her direction and then exits their home with her son.

She collapses on the couch the second the door closes and pulls out her phone.

Her husband needs to hear about this.

\----  
"I think it went well," Prompto says as they walk to the car.

They're hand-in-hand, the sun just starting to set.

"Didn't seem all that eager to meet me." Noctis states.

"Oh, no," Prompto squeezes Noctis' hand, "it just takes a while for her to warm up to people."

They reach the car, and Prompto opens the door for him. 

Noctis pauses before entering the car, then says, "Do you want to come over tomorrow?"

Prompto lights up at the suggestion, "Yeah! 'Didn't have anything planned anyway."

Noctis hums and takes Prompto's hand into his again.

"Till then," he kisses the back of Prompto's hand, "my sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been looking up versus ffxiii and I thought Versus!Noct and Ffxv!Prompto would be cute. Personally I think Versus!Noct would be a bit more aloof, and have a soft spot for Prompto. So I was going for a Noctis personality be more like what it was supposed to be Versus.
> 
> Prompto's mom is intimindated because her son is dating the red-eyed future monarch of Lucis, and said future monarch is the son of the king who the people both fear and respect.


End file.
